High School For Dummies
by I'mDistracted
Summary: A muggle version of Hogwarts? how shocking! Clique's instead of houses, rivraly, and romance? What nonsense...but you want to read it. Ginnnydifferent people, mostly Draco. enjoy.
1. Dumb sluts

Ginny Weasley was by far, the most popular girl at Hogwarts high. She had every thing a girl in high school wants, social status. Ginny was the cinderella story. In middle school she had been a dork. It was a sad sight to se such a pretty girl be treated so cruely by others. Then her family got some money and transfered her and her brother to Hogwarts High. Ginny decided to start fresh. And it payed off. Now she was top cheerleader, and she wasnt a sterotypical bitchy cheerleader. People actually liked her. It was beautiful.

At Hogwarts, there were "gangs". Not voilent ones, okay...they were cluiqes. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffendor. So here's the low down.

Slytherin: They're cool, but they are assholes if you arent in with them, or if you're a Gryffendor. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are top dogs.

Hufflepuff: A great pack of stoners. Nice people, but go crazy if you try to tell them not to do drugs. Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory were the Biggest Potheads, though Cedric was so good at hiding it, adults didnt belive he did, thus making him the best.

Ravenclaw:Too smart for their own good. _Every_one beats on them. Well, at least not their leaders. Cho Chang and Terry Boot were both black belts with a history of being mean mother fuckers when it comes to school work.

Gryffendor: Crazy loyal. Never mess with a Gryffendor's pride or you'll end up in the nurses office with an icepack. Ginny Weasly was the first junior to every be considered the "leader" of a clique. Harry Potter was the star quater back and this qualified him.

Now back to Ginny...

Ginny Weasley opened her locker. She checked her face in her mirror. It was her lunch period and she needed to freshen up. All of the cluiqe's had lunch the same period, other wise there would be fights.

The face that looked back at Ginny in her mirror was pretty damn hott. She had a sweeping bang (otherwise known as a "fringe"), a nicely shaped nose with freckels on it, elegant auburn eyebrows, brown almond eyes, and decent sized lips that she _could_ make bigger, but didnt. Ginny smiled, she always smiled when she looked in a mirror.

But as Ginny entered the bathroom her smile faded. Pansy Parkinson was in a Gryffendor bathroom! What a slut!

"Excuse me? I think you're in the wrong bathroom." Ginny said snootily. Pansy was the only girl that Ginny was a real bitch to. Pansy looked up and smirked.

Pansy was hot. No denying it. She had short wavy hair with big lips and innocent blue eyes. Innocent was the last word Gonny used to describe Pansy. She was a class A slut with no regard for rules. Her skirts were short and her temper even shorter.

"It's not like I want to be in here Ginny, but I needed to make a quick stop." Pansy said putting away her mascara. Pansy was the Cheerleading capitan for the basketball team, while Ginny was for the football team.

"Just use a Slytherin one next time, we dont need your kind in here." Ginny said Strutting past Pansy, who was on her way out. Ginny gasped when she saw the walls of the bathroom. She hadn't noticed it before, but now it was obvious.

"GRYFFENDOR'S ARE DIRTY WHORES!" was spelled in big red and gold letters, gryffendor colors. Ginny seethed with anger. Pansy had crossed the line.

123456

Harry was eating a meatball sub when Ginny stormed in. She opened her cell phone and showed him the picture of the bathroom. He choked on his food.

"Who did that!" he asked grabbing the cell phone to get a closer look. He passed it to Lavender, who passed it to Ron, who passed it to Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Pansy did!" Ginny said sitting down. Hermione shook her head.

"How do you know?" she asked, being typical Hermione. Ginny Grabbed her cell phone back.

"Because, who else could come up with a rhyme like that?" Ginny said angrily. "This is the last straw! She took it one step too far." Ginny said crossing her arms angrily. Hermione gave her an exasparated look.

"Who cares? It's just a bathroom." She said sipping her milk. Ginny glared at her. She was in a rare bad mood and Hermione was making it ten times worse.

"It was on Gryffendor turf! My turf. No one vandilizes _my_ turf!" Ginny said frowning. "And i dont appriciate you trying to defend Pansy." She said taking a cucumber from Lavender's salad.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I'm not defending her, i just think this whole cluiqe thing is stupid."

"Then transfer to another school!" Parviti said sitting down. Parviti was Ginny's right hand gal. Hermione hated Parviti.

"Maybe i will! I'll be in the library!" Hermione said picking up her bookbag and leaving in a huff. Ginny relaxed. Hermione always got her worked up. Ron sighed with relief. He and Hermione had recently broken up and the tension was unbarable.

Parviti was yet another beautiful girl at Hogwarts. She had stunning Indian features. Her long black shiny hair fell down her back, reaching her lower back. She had her nose pierced and always wore a diffrent studd everyday. Today it was purple.

Colin Creevy came and sat down next to Ron. Colin was amazingly attractive, but unfortunatly for girls everywhere, gay. His boyfriend Seamus was on his way over too.

'So ladies? how goes it?" Colin asked and Seamus took a seat next to Laveder. Ginny frowned.

"Pansy did this." She said showing him the picture. Colin's eye's widened.

"On our turf?" He asked. Ginny nodded. "Woah, not cool at all!" he said shaking his head. Seamus agreed.

"I mean, we don't do things like that to them. They really love to start things dont they." Seamus said pulling out some unfinished home work. Ginny nodded, then Parviti laughed.

"But we know how to finish it!" Parviti said . Ginny looked at her and smiled. This was gonna be good.


	2. If you ever get close to a human

Ginny was walking to cheer practice. She was thinking about what Parviti had said. Parviti had never told her the plan. She had simply ran off. Ginny felt someone push her and was pissed.

"Watch where you're going." She said turning around. The boy who had pushed her. It was Draco Malfoy, capitan of the basketball team. Ginny frowned. He just smirked.

"Enjoy your new bathroom paint job?" He asked crossing his arms, his face was so smug Ginny wanted to smack him.

"No, _Draco_. I Dont enjoy being called a whore, espcially from the biggest one in this school." Ginny said angrily. Draco's smug smirk fell away.

"No one calls Pansy a whore." he said stepping forward. Ginny was ready for a fight, her day could get worse and she mine as well let it run its path.

"Awwww. Did i hurt your feelings? Did you think you were the only one for Pansy. Were you crushed when she sucked off your basketball team?" Ginny said giving him a tissue. "Here, wipe your tears, they make you look more girly than your defeat last game." Draco's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed. He gave the tissue back to Ginny.

"I think you need it more than I do. Hey, where's Michel? Oh! there he is, with Hermione Granger. Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your fairy tale romance." Draco said turning away from a crushed Ginny.

She didnt notice him leave. Because sure enough, there was Hermione Granger kissing Michel, her boyfriend...or at least he was 5 seconds ago. She stomped over to the kissers.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Ginny yelled as the bell rang. Hermione blushed. Michel paled and tried to scramble for an excuse.

"Well... I-I, I left you a comment on Myspace! Didnt you check it?" He said. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"You dumped me on Myspace? Me? Online? What you couldnt call?" Ginny asked outraged. It was the worst insult imaginable. Dumped without actually talking. Hermione tried to slink away. Ginny let her, that argument would happen later.

"Well, I... I dont know. It seemed like a good idea. I just need someone without so much dramma going on around her!" Michel said, obviously uncomftrable. Ginny smiled evily.

"Too bad buddy, cause from now on, Hermione will be know as the first Gryffendor to ever be cast out of her clique. You can join her." Ginny said coldly. Michel paled even more. To have no clique, was like being a orphan. No one had your back, and no one cared about you anymore.

Hermione had hidden around the corner. She paled when she heard Ginny's words. Gryffendor was the only thing that proteted her from the taunts that she would now recive on a daily basis. She came out from behind the corner.

"Ginny! No! I need Gryffendor!" Hermione said. She had never begged for anything in her life, but now she got down on her knees. Ginny walked away from the two.

"We needed to trim down anyway, you two will have each other. Shouldnt that be enough?" Ginny said over her shoulder. Gryffendors had one rule, cause trouble with the group, and your out. This was most deffinatly a problem.

Ginny cried a few tears and smudged her mascara. Never had a boy been so mean to her in her life. If there was one thing Ginny hated with a passion, it was cheaters. She walked into her class looking like a train wreck. her teacher didnt ask any questions. Ginny sat down and hoped that her day could get better so she could have a reason to smile. She hated being mean to people, but today was just, one of those days.

Author's note. Sorry the chapters are so short! i'll make them longer soon.


End file.
